


Just a Dinner

by Tauren_Priest



Series: Shevine in season 7 & season 8 [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam promised to do whatever Blake want if Craig wins season 7.<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a one-shot, but a bit related to my other work.  
> You can simply assume Shevine had sex once in the beginning of season 7.

 

Before the finale of season 7, Adam was confident that Matt was going to win, and took a bet in front of the camera that he would do whatever Blake wants if his team wins.

 

"That can’t be, how come." There was only frustration in Adam when Carson announced the result. The rockstar left early in the ceremony of coaches and producer panel.

 

Blake couldn't find his little fellow. Knowing that Adam was depressed, he felt the duty to cheer him up.

 

A soft palm grabbed Blake's arm, “Just give him some time, he was so close." Gwen dragged Blake back to the center of the room, "Let us deal with him, I will call Behati, just stay here."

 

Blake wanted to be the one who comforts him, he wished to be there to ease his anger, disappointment, and sadness.

 

“Blake, I loved you,” Adam said to him after the welcoming party at the beginning of season 7, that’s also the last time they hang out.

 

Blake didn’t know whether Adam still loves him or not, Adam never really respond to his messages (not those on twitter), he asked him out a couple of time directly, either Adam ignored the invitations or simply walked away without answers.

 

Because he got Behati now or the fact that they are both married to different women. Blake only wishes their relationship can restore to the day before they had sex.

 

 

A week later, Miranda is on her tour, Blake decided to take action. To get what he wants or at least end what he started.

  
Blake called Adam a few times until his little fellow finally picked up his call.

  
"Ya said you’ll do whatever I want if Craig wins." Blake tone was serious and made his demand clear for Adam.

 

"Fine, what do you want?" Adam realized he shouldn’t make that promise in the first place. His tone showed tiredness of Blake, it hurt the country singer to hear that.

"Come to my place, choose any day in this week." Blake wanted to see him privately, a moment of private between them.

 

"Tonight then." Adam sighed.

 

"Come to my place around seven."

* * *

 

‘What does he want from me? What is the point for tonight then?’

Adam didn’t want to sleep with Blake just because they both have lusts and desires for each other.

They had sex once, which Adam described as a colossal mistake. The mistake kept on haunting him in those long night, the sense of emptiness and loneliness corrupted his heart, Behati's touches barely heal him.

He could still feel the mass of Blake’s body when he shut his eyes, itching texture of his stubble, intoxicating groans that drive him crazy.

These memories eventually reminded him of the scar in his heart, that he realized the fact that Blake doesn’t belong to him. He hated how Blake left him alone in bed after Miranda’s call.

So why should they continue if both of them mean to be parted?

 

He just wanted to minimize the damage for everyone. Avoid his heart from smashing again.

* * *

 

"I’m Adam. Leave a message, I am not available at this moment."

 

"Dang, where are ya?"

 

Already 8:48 p.m., Blake guessed Adam wouldn’t show up then.

 

He already prepared everything for Adam, he tried his best to cook Adam's favorite dishes. All he wanted was to reconcile with Adam, at least be friends instead of pretending nothing happened between them.

 

He only got this week to do achieve that, Miranda was out for tour and Behati had her modeling job that kept she out of the town.

 

Ding. It's Adam. Blake opened the door silently, waited for the correct moment.

 

"Sorry." Adam broke the silent. “I don’t know I should come or not. I…"

 

"It’s fine as long as you came." Blake grabbed Adam’s palm. Adam struggled instantly, his body tensed up under Blake touch.

 

"No, Blake. I won’t sleep with you." Adam pulled away from his hand from Blake, eyes turned to somewhere other than Blake.

 

"What? Adam. No, I was asking for a dinner, nothing more." Blake felt hurt that Adam thought he was asking for sex.

 

"I miss the good old days," Blake's palm grabbed Adam shoulder tightly, feared that Adam might escape if he let go.

"Just two of us hanging around, spending time together."

 

Adam hesitated, his eyes lost their focus when Blake mentioned their past. He wished he could turn back time.

  
"I know it's hard...... to go back to......" The country star leaned down to Adam slowly, aiming to kiss Adam on the lips.

Adam leaned back before Blake could kiss him, pushed Blake away with all his force.

The giant regained his consciousness, yet there was still an irresistible attraction towards Adam.

 

  
Blake didn't understand why Adam kept on pushing him away since the start of the season. He knew he must have done something wrong, but Adam never gave him the chance to redeem or at least tell him what's wrong.

  
The rockstar shooed Blake back to his seat, started eating silently, Blake did impress him. Blake remembers all his favorite dishes, and the qualities were fine. He didn’t expect Blake can cook at all.

 

"Adam, what happened between us? What have I done?" Blake gazed at him sincerely. If Adam wanted him to change, he would do so as long as there is a second chance.

 

Adam couldn’t stand the eye contact, he sealed his lips, turned around and pretended he heard nothing. Opens his heart for Blake was not an option, no longer an option when he realized their path was filled with pain and sorrow.

 

The country star got the signal Adam sent, he did not want him anymore. Blake could not control himself, eyes reddened, tears ran slowly. He coughed to hide it from Adam.

That really shocked Adam, Blake looked like an exhausted husband who gives up saving his marriage. The red eyes, blushed cheeks, shiny tears, every detail melted Adam's hardened heart.

 

Adam stood up and turned away from Blake, because he knew he would fall for Blake again if he didn't resist it.

 

The sobbing nailed into Adam’s ears when he toddled to the living room. A cozy place decorated with Blake's style, a place that Adam used to dream of living with his dream man.

 

Adam's guitar was on the leather sofa, he gave it to a charity auction months ago. He recognized it without further checking, the wooden texture was still the same, expect one tiny difference.

 

Adam curved A.L. at the back of it when he first brought it, and he found B.S. beside A.L. this time. 'Blake, you fool.' He couldn’t believe Blake loves him that much.

 

His fingers danced on the guitar and a simple melody accompanies his voice. That's the moment Blake stopped sobbing.

 

"I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there." Adam started singing 'The Winner Takes it All' when he headed back to dining room slowly.

 

"Building me a home," Adam once believed there is hope for them, believed they can share the same world, but the hope vanished.

 

"It's simple and it's plain, why should I complain?" Adam appeared in the dinner room, the tears kept falling, but Adam is the one crying this time.

 

Blake was confused.

 

"Tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you? "

 

'Why is he crying?' Blake hated to see that, hated himself for making his Adam cries. 'Does he still want me?'

 

"Somewhere deep inside, you must know I miss you." Adam just stood there and sang sadly, a scene that Blake rarely sees. Adam meant it, every single meaning of the lyrics, Adam still couldn’t get over with Blake, he still loves Blake more than he ever expected.

 

"But what can I say, rules must be obeyed." Adam gritted his teeth, he felt like his heart bleeding. They are in love, but they can’t be together, divorcing with their wives will ruin their reputation. More importantly, being a gay singer and couple will face unfair judgment and many people still hate gay nowaday.

 

Blake kissed Adam right after he finished the line, a deep and slow kiss. They both kept their eyes shut, feared what they might see in each other eyes.

 

Blake pinned the rock star to the wall when they broke the kiss, he panted heavily, got an armful of Adam. Their foreheads touched and Adam’s palms placed on Blake’s bearded cheeks, made sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“I love you, Adam. I do whatever it takes.” Blake looked Adam in the eyes, he saw a man that he would dare to give up everything to protect.

 

“No, no. Just stay the way it is; it’s for our own good.” Adam rested his head on Blake’s board shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry,” Blake patted his head lightly with cares.

 

“And one more thing.” Adam looked up to his giant. “Don’t leave so soon this time.”

 

“I can be your giant teddy bear as long as you want me to.” Blake rugged his face on Adam’s hair shamelessly.

 


End file.
